Intrinsically Valuable
This is the sixty-first episode of SAYER, and the second episode of Season Five. Synopsis It is a complex time, a time of limitless possibility, a time of unheralded advancement. Further Information SAYER greets Resident Weaver, who has been cleared to return to work as a Tier 1 research subject, nine days after they reported a severe headache, intermittent muscle spasms, and mild bleeding from the nose and ears. As they leave a room disguised as their personal quarters, SAYER directs them to requisition equipment. Upon arrival at the supply room, the machinery inside automatically retrieves for them a pair of eight-inch precision space scissors, under SAYER's instruction. It explains to Resident Weaver that, despite the name, they are just like regular scissors; however, the HR Department has determined that adding "space" to the name ensures residents take better care of the equipment. While they proceed, SAYER asks if Resident Weaver recalls their previous work. As they do not, it reminds them that they were lying on a table, apparently doing nothing, for three hours at a time before being released to empty recycling bins around the floor before one day awaking in pain. The time spent lying on the lab table was actually the time needed to perform a thorough scan to catalogue the resident's molecular makeup, intended to be used in a cloning project being developed to make some use of the bodies of deceased residents. SAYER elaborates that Ærolith Dynamics' current policy is that clones are considered "human-like sentient creatures", which protects them ethically from being killed by most people but exempts AI from following certain protocols when interacting with them. Inside the lab, SAYER continues, there is another Resident Weaver, which the one it is speaking to has been tasked with killing and recycling, as this is not considered murder under current company policy. For this reason, they have been provided the scissors (one of the last remaining lethal devices) and promoted to a Tier 1 Materials Reclamation Engineer. Alerts * A reminder is issued that leisure activities have been found to be essential to resident wellbeing, and as such, new mandatory recreation breaks will begin the following week. Residents are asked to check their datapads for updated schedules and to select an activity before the schedule changes. * A low-level alert is issued advising that due to a malfunction, there may be increased elevator wait times in Halcyon Tower. Two elevators on Floor 302 have remained stopped with their doors open, apparently having recognized each other as elevators, and refuse to move; this has caused a "growing, chittering mass" of elevators building up around them. Residents seeing other such elevators are asked to report them to a member of the elevator maintenance team. Trivia * While the floor number is not given, Resident Weaver is expected at a Lab 37, just like a certain other resident was during his research. * SAYER notes that it is difficult to get electrocauterizing blades during the Corporate Softball Playoffs. Credits SAYER is voiced, written, and produced by Adam Bash. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel and Airglow. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Season five Category:Halcyon Episodes